fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vestaria Saga
A while ago, there was some discussion about the possibility of including Vestaria Saga on this wiki, but there doesn't seem to have been any consensus. I'm wondering what others think about it so we can finally make a decision. As for myself, I have a neutral opinion as of now. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 20:03, April 20, 2017 (UTC) I'm thinking it can be in a sandbox until a decision is made. Maybe it could be mentioned yet not have multiple pages decided to it? Emperor Hardin (talk) 20:07, April 20, 2017 (UTC) *I've noticed that you have a sandbox in your user space for VS. Also, I'm wondering how much we even know about the game. Anything about the plotline, characters, and so on? And has anyone on this wiki played it? EDIT: Also, how would mentions work? Like referencing its take on certain classes on their pages, for example? -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 20:12, April 20, 2017 (UTC) ** I've learned most from reading from others on serenesforest forums and reddit. The first part of the game is out and people have played through it, while unit data for each chapter is compiled. The fan translation has yet to be released. Emperor Hardin (talk) 20:14, April 20, 2017 (UTC) ***It seems that there's enough information available to cover Vestaria Saga, so I wouldn't be opposed to its inclusion. I'll be looking forward to this community's decision. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 20:48, April 20, 2017 (UTC) :Since this is brought up, I'll just include opinions of some other members from OA's talk page so that we can continue the discussion here, feel free to edit your own opinion. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 02:42, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Wasn't this settled a while ago?-- 03:02, April 21, 2017 (UTC) *It was discussed on Otherarrow's talk page, but the community never made a full decision. That's why I decided to bring it up here. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 03:04, April 21, 2017 (UTC) If we decide to include Vestaria Saga on this wiki will we have enough dedicated users to contribute to its related pages? Because that's my main concern. Are You Serious (talk) 22:47, May 19, 2017 (UTC) *It depends on how many, of those who can understand japanese, want to help with this. Or, on the other hand, we would have to wait until it's official english release on 2018. I mean, there's already a lot of info on Serene's Forest, but is there anyone there willing to rewrite the info and corroborate it? Sonu (talk) 16:58, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Regardless of whether we want to add articles on Vestaria Saga's characters/skills/chapters/etc., I'd like to make a main page for the series, at least, to elaborate on development. Would that be all right? LhikJovan (talk) 21:14, December 16, 2017 (UTC) ::I'd say at this point there's been enough time and enough yes votes to get started on making pages for anyone who wants to Are You Serious (talk) 00:22, December 17, 2017 (UTC) :::Alright, it's decided then. Anyone capable can start making pages of the game. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 03:43, December 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::I think this is totally unacceptable. Vestaria Saga is literally not a Fire Emblem game, and should not be on this wiki. This is not a wiki to worship Shouzou Kaga, this is meant to be a resource for the Fire Emblem series. An independent wiki is totally fine, but this is not the home for that content. James Pierce (talk) 03:43, December 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::If we had to restart the wiki from scratch, I'd strongly oppose making pages about TearRing Saga and stuff here. After all, TearRing Saga Wiki exists for that purpose. But now, it's too late, people have put too much effort into it, we can't simply throw those pages away. Unnamedgoon (talk) 04:07, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::Well, your objection is understandable, but it is the decision made by the majority, though I'd say just making one or two general pages for the game should be fair enough, considered what James Pierce had to say, it's best that we treat the game as other non-FE game. What I meant was covering all of the info of the game in just this page. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 13:48, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Votes :EDIT (Dec 17): Voting is now closed.